The Discovery of 'Tarsonis'.
by Mage1
Summary: This is my first Pokemon fic, Ash and Pikachu discovery something that'd rather not be found..
1. Default Chapter

It was a dark, stormy night in almogst the strange mountain range.. The wind was wailing, allong with the rain and hail pelting down on their backs..  
"Ash!!" Called Misty throught the storm. Ash stopped running and turned to her. His Pikachu wrapped snugly in his shirt.  
"We can't keep going, we have to stop" she stated.  
"And stand here in the rain! I don't think so" He stated back at her.  
"Well, Mr. no-it-all! What do suppose we do!!" she snapped.  
"Go to that cave" stated Tracy as he pointed it out to them.  
"Right!" stated Ash as they ran over towards it.   
"What a storm" complained Misty as they got inside and sat down for a moment to catch their breathe.  
"You said it" added Ash.  
"Well" started Tracy, "I say we get some sleep"  
"But I'm dripping wet!" Winged Misty.  
"Deal with it!" snapped Ash as he rolled out his sleeping bag.  
"Owh!" she growled as she did the same.  
"Pikaaaaa" Yawned Pikachu as he settled down for the night.  
"Night Pikachu" said Ash as he drifted off to sleep.  
- - - - Later that night- - - -   
"Pika" whispered Pikachu to his trainer.  
"mm" grumble Ash as he rolled over. Pikachu jumped to the other side of him,  
"Pika-pi!" he poked him.  
"Pikachu, go to sleep" he groaned.  
"Piiii!" Pikachu growled. Then he grinned. He walked over to Ash's nose and put his paw on it.  
*SPARK*  
"Ahh!" Ash sat straight up in his sleeping bag and grabbed his nose, "Pikachu!" he growled quietly, making sure not to wake up the others.  
"Pika-pi" he pointed further back into the cave. Ash looked and saw that it went further in than he thought.  
"What?" he looked back at Pikachu.  
"Pi" it said as it jumped over him and started further into the cave.  
"Pikachu!" he sighed. He got up and trotted off after his runnaway Poke-Mon.  
Pikachu kept running after he noticed Ash was following,  
"Pikachu, where are you going!" he called.  
"Pi-Pi" it called back. Pikachu kept running until the cave seemed to open up into a much larger cave.  
"Whoa" Ash said an Aw as he looked up at the humongus Pillars that held the roof up.  
"Pika-pi!" it called.  
"What?" he looked to where Pikachu was pointing to find an opening. It was surrounded by carved bricks, like an ancient door way. "Cool" as walked over to it and rubbed his hand against one of the huge bricks. Pikachu ran straight in,  
"Damnit! Pikachu!" he called after him as he ran. Again Pikachu ran until he got to a small room. On tha walls were picture-graphs. Ash walked over to one and had a good look.  
Pic 1;  
There was a black winged person fighting a white person.  
Pic 2;  
The black one seemed to be attacking to white one with all the elemental attacks. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Phycic. The white person didn't seem to be affected by them.  
Pic 3;  
The black persn used a purple attack that came from it's mouth.  
Pic 4;  
The white person fell, but was holding something up, it looked some-what like a PokeBall.  
Pic 5;  
The black person was captured in the PokeBall and the white person looked triumphent.  
"Wonder what that's all about" Ash though out-alloud.  
"Pi!" chirped Pikachu from behind Ash. Ash turned to find a small pedastool with a very old cushion sitting on it. And sitting on the cushion was a small, curcular object.  
"the...PokeBall" he said as he walked over to the pedastool. He picked up the PokeBall and dusted it off, "What's this?" he looked at it closely. It had curly carvings on it that looked like the Purple attack the black person used. Ash noticed some writing on it. He looked closer,  
"Tar...Tarso...Tarsonis" he finished. He looked back at Pikachu. Pikachu didn't looked very pleased about what was happening, he actually looked terified.  
"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash stated. He looked back at the Poke Ball and It was glowing violet. The Violet seemed to have engulffed Ash's hands and was slowly seeping up his arm's.  
"What the!" he shouted as he tryed to throw it. But his hand's were stuck together holding it. Ash began to feel a sharp pain in his hands.  
"Ahh!" he yelped.  
"Pika-pi !!" Pikachu shouted in concern for his trianer.  
"Pikachu, go get the other's" Ash stated. He face tornted with pain as he watched his best friend speed off back the way they came. He felt the pain climbing up his arms. He looked back at his arms, the violet was now all over his shoulders and heading down his body. He winced form the pain and fell to one knee. Slowly the voilet engulfed al his body. Ash couldn't move a muscle when he noticed the Ball begin to open.  
"Oh Man!" he cursed as a bright white light sho out of the ball. The force shoot Ash back into a wall. He hit with a hard thump. It knocking the air out of his lungs. He shook his head and looked up, trying to focus on the figure that stood infront of him. All he saw was black with large, glowing voilet eye's focused on him. Ash groaned as his head fell and his vision faded to black......  
- - - - - - - - - -   
This is my first Pokemon Fic. I hope you like it so far ^-^. More chapter's to come! 


	2. First Meeting

Ash awoke to the calling of Misty's voice. He went to open his eyes but was greeted by a torchlight right in his face, so he quickly shut them again. He shook his head for a moment.  
^Something doesn't feel right^ he thought he he raised his hand up to block the light.  
"Ash, you okay?" Misty asked as she leant forward a little along with the torch.  
"I'll be allot better if you get that torch out of my face" he snapped slightly.  
"Hmph!" Misty complained as she got up and moved the torch.  
"Come on Ash" Tracy comented as he helped Ash to his feet. Ash tried to stand but his legs wouldn't hold him.  
"Ash? What happened?" Misty questioned as she got under his other arm and helped him allong. Ash thought for a moment,  
"I can't remeber properly" he stated quietly. Pikachu sat on one of the steps and watched them walk allong. SOmething up by the roof caught his attention. He noticed a pair of bright violet eyes focused the others.  
"Pika!" he called as he sprung to his feet and ran to the others. The eyes watched him and reacted to his movement by letting out a tremendous, earpiercing scream. All three trainers yelped and covered thier ears, trying to block out the noise. Ash fell to his knees since his support had suddenly let go.  
"Ash!" Misty bent down to him, "You alright?" Ash looked up to her but seemed to be focused on something behind her. Misty watched as Ash's expression turned to horror.  
"DUCK!" he yelled as he threw himself onto misty to get her down, Tracy and Pikachu dropped just as a gush of wind seemed to fly over them. Ash looked up and saw the eyes were gone.  
"Let's get out of here!" called Tracy as he helped Ash up and started out of the cave. Then the scream came again and a gush of wind followed.  
"It's attacking us!" Ash called as he turned and grabbed a Pokeball, "Bulbasaur! I choose you!" he called as he threw the ball at the ground.  
"Bulba!" Bulbasaur answered back.  
"Bulbasaur, Razor leaf!" Ash called. Bulbasaur complied by letting loose a flock of razor sharp leaves at he flying affendor. It seemed to simply fly threw them. Bulbasaur got a growl for a reply allong with a different attack. Bulbasaur was suddenly bolting around the room getting chased by a fire blast attack.  
"Bulbasaur, return!" Ash cursed as he tryed to find a different Pokemon to use.  
"Pika!" Pikachu called as he stood infront of Ash. The winged offender was now hovering a few metres away from them.  
"Pikachu! Thunder bolt attack!" Ash called.  
"Pika.." Pikachu charged up his attack. The winged offender seemed to chuckle. "CHU!" A bright yellow thunderbolt came from the little electric pokemon and straight into the offender. It just stood there. Pikachu stopped the attack as he saw it was doing nothing to the offender.  
"Damn! Pikachu, quick attack!" Ash called. Pikachu sprinted towards the offender but it simply evaded the attack by taking flight. It headed towards Pikachu but by-passed him. Instead, it scooped up Ash and flew out the exit of the huge room.  
"Ash!" Tracy and Misty called in unisen as they all sprinted after the runaway.  
Ah man!" Ash cursed. His eyes were stinging as he was being carried away. He couldn't open them.  
"Lem'me go!" he yelled.  
*No need to yell* A strange female voice replied.  
"What the!"   
*No need to talk either* it added.  
"What! what do you mean!"  
*I shall explain in a moment* it replied as it neared the exit of the cave. Suddenly something wooshed past the two with a   
"Hiah!" followed.  
"Staryou!" Ash cheered as he recognised the noise it made. The winged one simply growled.  
*Why do you keep attacking me?* the voice asked.  
"Attacking you? You mean your that winged thing?" Ash added.  
*Winged thing? excuse me, but I think you reffer to me as a Pokemon* it stated as it evaded another of staryou's attacks.  
"Pokemon?" Ash added as he tryed to open his eyes to see it. But the pain wouldn't allow this, "Where are you takeing me?" he asked.  
*Somewhere we can talk iin peace* it added as it flew threw the exit and up into the night sky.  
- - - - - - - - -   
Hope you like it so far! 


	3. Explanation

Silently, the winged one flew though the sky until it thought it was safe to land. Gracfully, it decended to the bare plain in the forest. Softy, it landed on it's hind legs and sat Ash down against a tree. Ash tryed once again to open his eyes, but still, they wouldn't open. It felt like he had needles jabbing into his eyes.  
"Why are my eyes hurting?" he asked quietly as he rubbed them.  
*It's a little hard to explain, young one* she replied.  
"Young one?" Ash questioned.  
*Well, you'r the your allot younger than me, put it that way* She knelt down beside him and softy placed her hand on his forehead. Ash sat back a little in shock but didn't turn away.  
*Now, try and open your eyes* she stated. Ash hesitated then tryed again. His eyes opened, but everything looked different.  
"What, what's going on?" he asked finnally looking up at the strange pokemon. His vision had changed to a night-like vision. He could see every detail on her human like face. She had a young womans face with large horns coming from the top of her head and sloping down behind it. She had long dark-greyish colored hair that spiked slighty at the front. Her deep voilet eyes focused on his every movment. Her skin was an almost black color.  
*Is that better?* she asked as she stood up. The thing that shocked Ash was, when she spoke, her lips never moved.  
"How?" he stated,  
*I'm psycic* she stated, smiling slightly, *Oh, and my name is Tarsonis*. Ash looked her up and down. She had a fairly slim, human like figure with gargoyle like feet and hands. She had a set of large gargoyale wings with a long, versitile tail aswell. Ash stood up, all the dizzyness passing from his legs. He looked up at her, a little scared of such a largeish pokemon.  
*Don't be frightened, young one* she reasured.  
"Why shouldn't I be, and stop calling me Young one! My names Ash!" he snapped.  
*No need to get angry either* she folded her arms.  
"Why are you doing this and what happened to my eyes?" he demanded.  
*Well, You set me free. So I thought I'd give you the honour of being my trainer. But that comes with a few vices* she hesitated.  
"What sort of 'vices' ?" he asked.  
*Well, now, when ever you use me in a battle, this will happen to your vision* she started pointing to his eyes, *And we're now psycicly connected, so you don't have to yell out my attacks or anything* she stated.  
"What exactly has happened to my eyes?" he stated.  
*Your know seing the world through my point of view.* She held up her hand and a mirror like light came. Ash looked into it and noticed his eyes were now a deep voilet, like her's.  
"Wow" he trailed off. She closed her hand and the mirror disapeared.  
*I suppose you want to get back to your friends now* she stated as she noticed the sun coming up.  
"Yeh, I think that'd be a good idea" he stated.  
*Well, come on then* she motioned him to come nearer her. Ash walked over and she turned his back towards her and picked him up. With one smooth movement. She opened her wings and thrust them into the sky. Ash loved the view. The sunset coming up over the horizen from a birds-eye view.  
"Nothing could spoil this moment" he stated.  
"Think again!"an anoying little voice came. Ash swung his head around to see an un-familiar sight.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Ah man!" Ash slapped his hand over his face.  
"And make it double!" Tarsonis looked at them odly as she glided in the sky near there balloon.  
"To protect the world from devostation!" Jessie stated as she stood up on the side of the balloon.  
*Who are they?* Tarsonis asked Ash,  
"Very annoying losers!" he snapped.  
"Hey!! Don't interupupt us you little twirp!" Jessie snapped.  
"No respect, i tell ya!" James added.  
*You want me to deal with them?* Tarsonis asked, looking down at Ash.  
"If you want" he grinned.  
"Get the solar beam cannon ready!" called Jessie.  
"Rightio!" added James as he pulled up and enormus cannon from the balloon. The cannon began to gether up energy in a bright ball.  
"How are you going to atop it?" Ash asked.  
*Heh, block your ears*Tarsonis stated. Tarsonis started to take a big deep breath in and a slight pruple misty began to form in her mouth.  
"What's that thing doing?" Jessie asked looking closer.  
"I think I't gonna attack!" Meowth added.  
"Faster James! Make it charge faster!" Jessie hurried James.  
"I'm trying, I'm trying!" James answered as he truned the power up to full. Tarsonis waited until it was just about to fire. Then she let out a tremendous, earpiercing scream. Purple lightning bolt flew from her mouth and put hole all throught the ballooon. It popped and flew off.  
"TEAM ROCKETS BLASting off a gain......." They commented as the went off into the horizen.  
"That was easy" Ash stated. Tarsonis smiled and started off towards Ash's friend once more.  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
Sorry about the short chapter, More coming soon. 


End file.
